elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wysoka Skała
Wysoka Skała (ang. High Rock) – jedna z prowincji należących do Cesarstwa Tamriel. Oficjalnie jej stolicą jest Daggerfall, w rzeczywistości jednak, Wysoka Skała podzielona jest na kilka mniejszych królestw. Poza tym, jest to ojczyzna Bretonów i Orsimerów. Bretoni to jedni z najlepszych magów w cesarstwie, natomiast Orkowie to dobrzy wojownicy i kowale, cechujący się wytrzymałością. Wysoka Skała graniczy z ojczyzną Nordów – Skyrim oraz Redgardów – Hammerfell. Obecnie ta prowincja należy do Trzeciego Cesarstwa. To właśnie tu i w Hammerfell toczy się akcja gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Polityka i władza Wysoka Skała jest bardzo niejednorodna politycznie, a całą prowincję tworzą małe, skłócone ze sobą królestwa, takie jak Daggerfall czy Wayrest. W większości są to niezwykle stare miasta-państwa, które cały czas rywalizują ze sobą. W całej historii Wysokiej Skały nigdy nie było jednego króla. W zamierzchłych czasach Wysoka Skała była jedną z kolonii elfickiego rodu Direnni, a Bretoni byli ich poddanymi. Potem Skała była prowincją cesarstwa Nordów, a później Drugiego Cesarstwa Remanów, aby znów rozmienić się na pomniejsze królestwa i księstwa. Obecnie Wysoka Skała należy do Cesarstwa Tamriel, jako jedna z prowincji cesarskich, pomimo władzy zwierzchniej cesarstwa, Skała wciąż składa się z małych rozproszonych królestw, które jednak posiadają wielką autonomię. Z powodu rozmienienia na kilka królestw, ciężko jest określić jedną stałą stolicę. Obecnie uznaje się, że to Daggerfall jest stolicą prowincji ze względu na swoją potęgę, bogactwo i wpływ na kulturę Bretonów. Królestwa Wysokiej Skały Wysoka Skała składa się wielu silniejszych lub słabszych królestw, nie wszystkie z nich są jednak znane. Królestwo Daggerfall Uznawane za najstarsze i najpotężniejsze królestwo, zostało założone 246 roku Pierwszej Ery. Przez lata Daggerfall było najpotężniejszym i najbogatszym królestwem-miastem w prowincji, wniosło również bardzo wiele w kulturę bretońską. Królestwo oryginalnie zostało założone przez Nordów, jako przybrzeżne miasto w okresie rozkwitu ich Imperium. Obecnie blask Daggerfall znacznie osłabł a miasto znacznie podupadło, przez konkurencję oraz miasto Wayrest – ich największego rywala. Królestwo Wayrest Jedno z najstarszych miast Wysokiej Skały. Po latach rywalizacji z Daggerfall, dzięki otwarciu się na handel z całym Tamriel wreszcie stał się najsilniejszym królestwem w Wysokiej Skale. Wayrest jest miastem handlowym leżącym nad Zatoka Iliac nad rzeką Bjoulsae. Został założony 808 roku 1E przez Bretonów jako mała osada rybacka, która nie mogła z nikim konkurować. Z czasem jednak Wayrest znacznie urosło w siłę i zaczęło dorównywać Daggerfall, królestwu nazywanym stolicą Wysokiej Skały. Miasto Wayrest jest jednym z największych i najwspanialszych miast Zachodniego Tamriel oraz jednym z najbogatszych. Wyspa Balfiera Wyspa położona w Zatoce Iliac, która od wieków służy jako neutralne terytorium do dyplomatycznych negocjacji oraz podpisywania traktatów pokojowych pomiędzy królestwami prowincji. Znana jest również z znajdującej się na niej zagadkowej, ogromnej Wieży Direnni. Legenda głosi, że kiedy Lorkhan, wraz z Et'Ada tworzył Mundus, to naradzał się z nimi w kwestii dalszych planów właśnie w tej wieży. Historia Era Świtu Wysoka Skała, będąc ziemią bardzo żyzną, gdzie zazwyczaj jest pochmurno lecz stosunkowo sucho, przyciągała wiele kultur. Pierwszą z nich były same Aedry. Adamantowa Wieża znajdująca się na małej wyspie w Zatoce Iliac jest powszechnie uznawana za najstarszą budowlę na Tamriel. Według opowieści Aedry stworzyły ją w Erze Świtu, aby spotkać się i ustalić, jakie będą losy Nirn. Pomimo tego, że historia Adamantowej Wieży spowita jest w mgłę mitów, prawdą jest fakt, że gdy pierwszy Aldmerzy dotarli do Wysokiej Skały, Wieża już tam była.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Era Meretyczna Istnieją dowody na to, że jakiś rodzaj wczesnych, podobnych do bestii ludzi zamieszkiwał jako pierwszy Wysoką Skałę. Jednak to Aldmerzy przybywający z Wysp Summerset osiedlili się tam na stałe jako pierwsi i stworzyli tam trwałe społeczeństwa – także jako pierwsi. Wcześni Nede, którzy przybyli jako kolejni, napotkali bardzo zaawansowaną kulturę i zostali szybko zdominowani i „wchłonięci”. Jedna z najwcześniejszych opowieści Khosey mówi o norskiej grupie napadającej na, jak sądzili, Aldmerów, którzy okazali się przedstawicielami rasy mieszańców pochodzącej od elfów i ludzi, resztek dawnego plemienia Nede. Zwano ich Ludziomerami, dziś znani są jako Bretoni.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Pierwsza Era Upłynęło wiele wieków, nim Bretoni zdominowali Wysoką Skałę. Przez większość Pierwszej Ery dominowały elfy, a Nordowie zakładali obwarowane miasta na wybrzeżach, by wspierać swe łupieżcze wyprawy; jednym z nich było Daggerfall, które w przyszłości, jako królestwo, miało mieć wielki wpływ na Wysoką Skałę.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Ród Direnni odnosił największe sukcesy spośród Aldmerskich rodzin, które skolonizowały Wysoką Skałę. Byli tak wpływowi, że w środkowej Pierwszej Erze cała Wysoka Skała była powszechnie nazywana Hegemonią Rodu Direnni. Byli potężni ekonomicznie i militarnie, więc stanowili zagrożenie dla walecznych Nordów i rodzącego się Pierwszego Cesarstwa. Korzystając z wewnętrznych konfliktów w Skyrim, Hegemonia zaczęła zdobywać ziemie na północ i na południe od Wysokiej Skały, zajmując część Skyrim i Hammerfell. Gdy byli u szczytu potęgi, kontrolowali niemal ćwierć Tamriel. Sięgali jednak zbyt daleko i rok po roku powoli tracili wszystko co zyskali, aż pozostała im forteca na wyspie Balfiera – Adamantowa Wieża, zwana już Wieżą Direnni.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Bretoni rośli w potęgę poprzez handel oraz zakładanie małych wsi w dobrze wybranych miejscach, przykładem jest wioska rybacka o nazwie Wayrest na wybrzeżu między rzeką Bjoulsae a zatoką Iliac. Daggerfall, Camlorn i Reich Gradkeep oraz wiele innych norskich miast zostało zdobytych przez Bretonów nie poprzez wojnę, lecz poprzez asymilację tych miast do bretońskiej społeczności. Pod koniec Pierwszej Ery Wysoka Skała była ziemią Bretonów i tak jest do dziś.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Lecz Wysoka Skała nigdy nie była jednym, spójnym bretońskim narodem. Upadek Direnni pozostawił po sobie pustkę – nie posiadał już największej władzy wśród rodów. Cały region podzielił się na setkę małych, obronnych miast-państw. Często z tego powodu Bretoni zdani byli na łaskę większych potęg Tamriel, jednak sprawiło to też, że podczas czasów chaosu, gdy upadały wielkie imperia, Wysoka Skała była niezwykle odporna i trwała.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Gdy rządy Direnni właśnie odeszły do historii, pojawiły się dwie nowe siły w regionie. Redgardzi z Yokudy rozpoczęli swój podbój Hammerfell w 1E 808, powodując migracje tubylczych ludów, a także zajmując bretońskie osiedla wzdłuż południowej zatoki Iliac. Te dwie kultury toczyły wojny o dominację nad zatoką, aż pojawił się wspólny wróg: Orsinium, królestwo Orków.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Rozwój, upadek oraz odrodzenie Orsinium opisane jest w artykule o tym mieście. Było ono dość nieprzyjemną niespodzianką i dla Redgardów i dla Bretonów. Sojusz między Daggerfall i nowym królestwem Sentinel skutkował długą wojną, znaną jako Oblężenie Orsinium w 1E 980. Ludzkie narody zwyciężyły, Orsinium zostało zniszczone i Orkowie rozproszyli się na całej Tamriel.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Druga Era Wysoka Skała radziła sobie stosunkowo dobrze podczas długiego okresu bez cesarza (znanego jako interregnum) po upadku Drugiego Cesarstwa, jednak małe, liczne królestwa zostały łatwo podbite przez Tibera Septim. Wielu Bretonów cieszyło się z odrodzenia Cesarstwa z Talosem na Rubinowym Tronie.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Trzecia Era W 3E 267 część z Bretonów zdołała się zjednoczyć, by zatrzymać niszczycielski pochód Camorana Uzurpatora z Puszczy Valen. Urzędował wtedy słaby Cesarz, a na zachodzie nie było wyraźnego przywództwa, więc Camoran Uzurpator mógłby zalać Wysoką Skałę swą potężną armią, gdyby nie państewka znad Zatoki Iliac zjednoczone pod sztandarem Barona Dwynnen. Nie doceniono Bretonów; Uzurpator został pokonany.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Zjednoczenie to zniknęło, gdy zniknęło zagrożenie. Przez kolejne 150 lat miały miejsce wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne konflikty. Na wschodzie Nordowie chcieli zająć część swych dawnych ziem w Wojnie Bend'r-mahk. Na zachodzie rozgorzała Wojna o Betonię; początkowo ostentacyjnie toczyła się między Daggerfall a Sentinel i wkrótce rozlała się na królestwa sąsiadujące z Daggerfall. Odrodziło się Orsinium, co stworzyło zagrożenie dla cieszącego się dobrą fortuną Wayrest.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock W 3E 417 cała prowincja uległa bardzo tajemniczej zmianie. Wydarzenie to zostało nazwane Cudem Pokoju (Wypaczeniem na Zachodzie). Dziesiątego dnia Pierwszych Mrozów w 3E 417 dziwna moc eksplodowała nad Zatoką Iliac, przemieszczając armie i dziesiątkując całe regiony. Choć natura tego zdarzenia jest nieznana, większość Bretonów wierzy, że to starożytni bogowie, którzy niegdyś zamieszkiwali Wysoką Skałę, oczyszczali tę ziemię, by znów była jednością. Proces ten był ciężki dla większości, lecz jego rezultatem jest prowincja zjednoczona w większym stopniu, niż kiedykolwiek w historii.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Czwarta Era Niegdyś składająca się z setki małych, sprzeczających się królestw, Wysoka Skała to teraz tylko pięć królestw – już dwie dekady po Cudzie. Daggerfall, położone najdalej na południe, jest teraz o wiele większe niż kiedyś, dzięki podbojom aż po Anticlere i Ykalon. Korona Daggerfall jest w sojuszu z Camlorn oraz Sentinel. Sojusze zostały zawarte poprzez małżeństwa, więc może powstać nawet większe królestwo dominujące w regionie i nad Zatoką Iliac. Camlorn, które uzyskało nowych sojuszników na południu, czyli wspomniane wyżej Daggerfall, dobrze radzi sobie z utarczkami między Daggerfall a Wayrest oraz między samym Camlorn a Północną Rubieżą Orsinium początkowo prosperowało po Wypaczeniu na Zachodzie. Pod rządami Gortwoga gro-Nagorma i z pomocą Numidium, podbiło spore terytorium (od Gór Wrothgar po rzekę Bjoulsae) w centralnej Wysokiej Skale. Pomimo ekspansji, Gortwog zdołał utrzymał dobre stosunki z sąsiadami, nawiązując sojusz z dawnym wrogiem, Wayrest, co dało nadzieję na spokojną przyszłość. Miały miejsce też prośby o wzniesienie Orsinium do statusu prowincji i były one rozpatrzone przez Cesarstwo. Rada Starszych traktuje Gortwoga jako uznanego króla i zbiera podatki bezpośrednio z Orsinium, chociaż oficjalnie Orsinium wciąż pozostaje częścią Wysokiej Skały. Jest tak, mimo że technicznie znajduje się i w Wysokiej Skale i w Hammerfell. Jedynym problemem dla Orsinium był narastający religijny konflikt; nie zagrażał on jednak poważnie stolicy Orsimerów. Tak jak w przeszłości, tak i teraz zjednoczona krucjata z Wysokiej Skały i Hammerfell rozbijała Orsinium. Orsinium przetrwało w Górach Smoczego Ogona. Próby osiągnięcia statusu prowincji pozostały marzeniem, głównie z powodu zmian władzy w Cyrodiil i innych bardzo ważnych spraw. Większość populacji Orków pozostała rozproszona, przede wszystkim jako uciekinierzy szukający schronienia w Skyrim lub w społecznościach plemiennych i społeczności całego Cesarstwa. Północna Rubież i Evermore, królestwa położone na północy, przyłączyły wiele mniejszych państewek w serii potyczek, zagarniając większość północnej Wysokiej Skały i czerpiąc tym samym korzyści z Cudu Pokoju oraz chaosu powstałego po tym wydarzeniu. Ambitne ekspansje nie zwróciły uwagi sąsiadów – na przykład Daggerfall. Jednak Wayrest, Skyrim i nawet Daggerfall są czujne i obserwują swe granice. Wayrest pozostało dominującą siłą na zachodzie i korzysta w pełni z sojuszu z Orkami. Wciąż trwa rywalizacja między Wayrest a południem, lecz potyczki między nimi i innymi, mniejszymi siłami nigdy nie skończyły się prawdziwą wojną. Wysoka Skała pozostaje stabilną i jedną z najbogatszych prowincji Cesarstwa. 4E 188, miasto Wayrest zostaje najechane przez Korsarzy. Wydarzenie to zostało nazwane Inwazją na Wayrest. Geografia Wysoka Skała to jedna z mniejszych prowincji Tamriel. Obejmuje Zachodni Kraniec, Większą Bretonię oraz Wyspy Dellese. Geografia regionu jest zróżnicowana. Północne Góry Wrothgarskie to zalesiony teren, żyją tam głównie plemiona Orków zamieszkałe w twierdzach. Jedyne naprawdę kosmopolitańskie miasta znajdują się nad Zatoką Iliac. Kilka królestw prosperuje dzięki handlowi w Zatoce oraz na rzece Bjoulsae, przykładem jest Wayrest. Dalej od Zatoki ląd wznosi się ku wietrznej równinie Północnej Kambrii. Znajduje się tutaj wiele małych wsi i miast oraz fortyfikacji na wzgórzach i skałach. Kiedyś te zamki były własnościami wielu pomniejszych królów oraz lordów rządzących małymi nacjami, z mnóstwa których składała się niegdyś Wysoka Skała. Wiele z fortec leży teraz w ruinach, gdyż Cesarstwo niszczyło je od czasów Tibera Septima, aby nie posłużyły jako bazy dla przyszłej rebelii.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Regiony Glenumbra Glenumbra jest jednym z pięciu regionów położonych w Wysokiej Skale; jest to również jeden z trzech regionów, które tworzą Wielką Bretonię. Glenumbra jest prawdopodobnie jednym z większych regionów, ponieważ składa się z dużego półwyspu na zachodzie, który rozciąga się na Góry Strażników Króla, które znajdują się pomiędzy Shornhelm i Wayrest. Beldama Wyrd mieszkają głęboko w lesie, wielbiąc Ehlnofey. Region ten graniczy ze Stormhaven na wschodzie i Rivenspire na północy. W tym regionie istnieje wiele miast, w tym Daggerfall, Camlorn i Dwynnen. Glenumbra jest podzielona na trzy mniejsze regiony zwane Daenia, Wzgórza Cambray i Strażnicy Króla. Stormhaven Stormhaven jest jednym z pięciu regionów położonych w Wysokiej Skale; jest to również jeden z trzech regionów, które tworzą Wielką Bretonię. Stormhaven jest centrum handlu zarówno Wysokiej Skały, jak i Zatoki Iliac. Zajmuje południowe wybrzeże prowincji w Zatoce Iliac i przy ujściu rzeki Bjoulsae. Wiele gór otaczających region, takich jak Góry Straży Królewskiej i Góry Wrothgar. Stormhaven graniczy ze wszystkimi regionami Wysokiej Skały. Na zachodzie jest Glenumbra, na wschodzie jest Bangkorai, na północy jest Wrothgar, a na północnym zachodzie jest Rivenspire. W okolicy znajdują się miasta Wayrest i Alcaire. Stormhaven dzieli się na trzy mniejsze regiony zwane Alcaire, Menevia i Gavaudon. [[Rivenspire|'Rivenspire']] Rivenspire jest jednym z pięciu regionów położonych w Wysokiej Skale; jest to również jeden z trzech regionów, które tworzą Wielką Bretonię. Rivenspire znajduje się tam, gdzie rezydują Wielkie Bretońskie Rody Tamrith, Ród DorellDorell i Montclair. Region zajmuje północny obszar nad Stormhaven i posiada legendarne ruiny zwane Crypt of Hearts. Tu odbyła się Bitwa na Polach Markwasten. Rivenspire graniczy z regionami: Glenumbra na południowym zachodzie, Stormhaven na południu i Wrothgar na południowym wschodzie. W okolicy znajdują się miasta Shornhelm i Północna Rubież. Rivenspire dzieli się na trzy mniejsze regiony zwane Eyebright, Pola Westmark i Boralis. Bankorai Bangkorai jest jednym z pięciu regionów położonych w Wysokiej Skale; jest także jednym z dwóch regionów, które tworzą Zachodni Kraniec. Północne Bangkorai jest częścią Wysokiej Skały, a cały region dzieli przełęcz Bangkorai. Północne Bangkorai ma wiele naturalnych formacji, takich jak Las Viridian, Jezioro Halcyon i rzeka Bjoulsae, które nadają jej wyraźny klimat. Aylidzkie miasto Bisnensel istniało na wybrzeżu Halcyon, a Glenmoril Wyrd ma wiele zakątków w regionie. Bangkorai graniczy z regionami Stormhaven na zachodzie i Wrothgar na północy. Miasto Evermore znajduje się tutaj. Bangkorai w całości składa się z trzech mniejszych regionów zwanych Mournoth, Efez i Upadłych Pustkowi. Wrothgar Wrothgar jest jednym z pięciu regionów położonych w High Rock; jest także jednym z dwóch regionów, które tworzą Zachodni Kraniec. Wrothgar to dom Orsimerów, oraz Renegatów, którzy żyją w izolowanych plemionach w Górach Druadach. We Wrothgarze znajduje się wiele ruin, pozostawionych przez Dwemerów, Ayleidów, starożytnych Nordów i starożytnych orków. Pierwsze trzy poprzedniczki Orsinium istniały w tych górach, Bretończycy i Redgardzi oblegali wszystkie trzy i wszystkie trzy zniszczyli. Znane plemię Pograniczników znane jako Klan Zrodzonych z Zimy (Winterborn) i zamieszkuje cały Wrothgar. W okolicy znajdują się miasta Orsinium, Fharun i Jehanna. Region podzielony jest na trzy mniejsze regiony: Zachodni Wrothgar, Środkowy Wrothgar i Wschodni Wrothgar. Religia Główną religią Wysokiej Skały jest Panteon Bretonów, składający się z dwunastu bóstw.Różne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor * Akatosh – główne bóstwo panteonu Bretonów, Smoczy Bóg Czasu. * Arkay – Bóg Życia i Śmierci. * Dibella – Bogini Piękna i Miłości. * Julianos – Bóg Mądrości i Logiki. * Kynareth – Bóg Niebios i Wiatru. * Sheor – Bóg Sporów. Początkowo był bogiem braku plonów, lecz większość jego dzisiejszych kapłanów zgadza się co do faktu, że jest on zdemonizowaną wersją norskiego Shora i zrodził się w mrocznych latach po upadku Saarthal. * Magnus – Bóg Magii. * Mara – Bogini Miłości. Uważana jest za Boginię Matkę. * Phynaster – Bóg-Heros Wysp Summerset, czczony także przez Bretonów. * Stendarr – Bóg Łaski i Prawości. * Y'ffre – Bóg Lasu. * Zenithar – Bóg Bogactwa, Pracy i Handlu. Kultura Społeczeństwo Wysokiej Skały można podzielić na szlachtę, klasę średnią, mieszczan będących kupcami i rzemieślnikami i najbiedniejsze, chłopstwo. Szlachta Wysokiej Skały to przytłaczająca masa tytułów, linii rodzinnych i dziedzicznych roszczeń, które większość osób z zewnątrz oszałamia swoją złożonością. Chociaż Bretończycy są podzieleni na liczne grupy, ich sposób mówienia, architektura, a nawet odzież wydaje się dość jednolita dla obcych. Zwykła anegdota sugeruje, że osoba postronna musi odwiedzić tylko jedno lub dwa miasta prowincji, zanim zrozumie cały kraj. Bretończycy mają silną tradycję bycia uważanymi za potężnych magów, co jest szczególnie widoczne w większych miastach. W miastach takich jak Daggerfall i Wayrest szlachta może prześledzić przebieg całej Gildii Magów, a dzieci są testowane w młodym wieku z powodu magicznego podobieństwa. Magię uprawiają nawet niezależni magowie i uzdrawiacze w bardziej odległych regionach Gór Wrothgar. Miasta * Daggerfall * Camlorn * Shornhelm * Północna Rubież * Evermore * Fharun * Jehanna * Wayrest * Shornhelm Galeria Viridian Woods (Online).png|Viridian Woods = Ciekawostki * Wyspy Summerset i Wysoka Skała to jedyne prowincje które nie graniczą z Cyrodiil. * Przez podział polityczny Wysokiej Skały, wśród Bretonów narodziło się powiedzenie „Znajdź nową górę, stań się królem!” Przypisy Nawigacja sv:High Rock de:Hochfels en:High Rock es:Roca Alta fr:Haute-Roche it:High Rock ru:Хай Рок nl:High Rock Kategoria:Prowincje